<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The War Never Ends by earthafromearth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475487">The War Never Ends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth'>earthafromearth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>他们在对方的眼睛里看到了自己的灵魂 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Boardwalk Empire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, i have not write such a fluff in a very long time, just two little boy trying to sleep together, totally fluffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>really, just fluffy, as what said in the tag</p><p>two boys sleeping together, or we can say is Meyer can only sleep soundly next Charlie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Meyer Lansky/Lucky Luciano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>他们在对方的眼睛里看到了自己的灵魂 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The War Never Ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meyer was always a light sleeper, so when he turned over and found the other half of the bed cold, he immediately sat up. Why didn't Jake sleep next to him? He could hear Grodno's gunfire in the back of his brain. He grabbed his coat, walked to the door and looked back, only to find that the quilt had been brought to the ground. He counted his steps and went back to pick up the thin sheets and put it neatly at the end of the bed.</p><p>
  <em>While he was still in Grodno, his mother was taking care of Jack. He secretly lay under the window. there was a woman hoarsely crying all the time. He slowly probed half his head out and saw a group of people in uniform. As she walked across the street, the last person was dragging a little girl with them. She was Jake's age. The crying woman was paralyzed sitting in the middle of the road, and the little girl dragged by the man was hanging half her legs on the ground. she lowered her head deeply, and with the steps the uniformed man walking forward, was she struck by the stones on the ground, and her head was turned upside down like a rag doll thrown away by someone and was now on her way to the garage ban. The shoes on the little girl's feet fell to the ground, and the mother crawled forward with her hands and feet, holding the cloth shoes that had been worn tightly in her arms, as if it was her daughter.</em>
</p><p>Meyer stopped suddenly, he looked at his leather shoes, and a layer of dirt kicked from the toe. He didn’t remember how he put on his shoes, and he didn’t remember how he got to the street or where he was right now. But he felt the cold, he tightened his jacket, looked up. He had walked down to Charlie's apartment.</p><p>Charlie shouldn't have been sleeping like a dog. He should have woken up just as the window was pushed up from the outside. But hey, he had delivered hats all day, and Joe went out to his board, which meant he could finally get to bed once. Besides, he was not in a fucking war right now. He propped himself up, rubbed his eyes, and just about to speak, it became clear that the man standing in front of his bed was Meyer. He exhaled a long breath and raised his arm to turn on the bedside lamp. The dim and dirty lamp light hit Meyer's side face straight, but Meyer didn't blink his eyes. Charlie sat up against the wall and straightened a cigarette in his mouth.</p><p>Meyer's hair was all messed up behind the ears, his ears and nose frozen red. Although he was looking down to the floor, Charlie could still see that he was clenching his teeth tightly, tight muscles on his cheeks casting a shadow. If it wasn't for Meyer who was still wearing his light gray pajamas, Charlie would say that no matter who was standing in front of Meyer, that person would be punched into a blood pulp that his mother wouldn’t recognized.</p><p>"Hey, little man," he said, leaning over his body, holding one hand in front of the match, lighting a cigarette. "What happened?"</p><p>Meyer lifted his head and stared at Charlie, who just shook his hand and threw the extinguished matchstick back to the nightstand. He staggered backwards, and then patted the empty mattress to let Meyer sit. Meyer just bit his teeth tighter. Charlie smoked most of the cigarette, waiting patiently and quietly, until Meyer couldn't help but shivered. Charlie then pulled Meyer's arm indiscriminately, and Meyer froze immediately. Charlie grabbed his waist with both hands and rolled him down on the bed. Meyer stunned, then slowly propped up on the mattress, and sat more properly. Charlie snorted behind Meyer, and the spit of heat hit Meyer's back neck, Meyer froze again. Charlie took off Meyer's coat, threw it on the ground, then put the only blanket over Meyer's body. Meyer turned his head, Charlie was wearing only a pair of pajamas, and was lying on the bed smoking cigarettes.</p><p>
  <em>On the cargo ship coming to the United States, there were always people standing on the deck watching the sea. Meyer was still small, standing quietly among others, with his shoulders only as high as other people's legs. Mother would ask him again and again if he was seasick, and he shook his head every time. Sometimes his mother would stand with him for a while, but more often she just patted his shoulders and went back to take care of Jake. Everyone was sleeping in the delivery silo. Jake kept throwing up and couldn't eat anything. "Is that the Liberty?" Everyone wanted to be the first to shout "It's the Statue of Liberty," but that's not why Meyer stood among them. He just ... he just didn't know anymore. He didn't know anything, as if he was still in Grodno, maybe there would be a team of uniformed people in the corner next second, stealing Jack or taking away mom. Would there be any difference in the United States?</em>
</p><p>Meyer sighed, and Charlie passed him the cigarette bud he had left. Meyer picked it up and crushed the cigarette next to the matchstick, then turned around, grabbing a corner of the blanket. There was only a single bed in Charlie's apartment. Charlie was lying on the other side of the bed, with his arms lying horizontally on the pillow. Meyer stared for a while, the muscles on Charlie's arm frozen tight. From time to time, he shook one or two times, and Meyer sighed again. He pulled the blanket over them and lay on Charlie's arm. Charlie uttered a satisfied hum and pinched Meyer's waist then pulled him tighter into his arms. "Fuck, you're freezing like fucking ice!" It wasn't until Meyer curled into Charlie's warm body on him that he felt the real cold. It was the same when he got off the boat and stood on a dock of the United States. people passing him by then he realized how noisy the boat had been. He twisted his toes on Charlie's calf, and Charlie gasped for a sigh, but just pushed forward again.</p><p>"Yetta knows you've run out?" Charlie's jaw was on Meyer's forehead, and he ate one or two of Meyer's hair while talking. Meyer dodged down and got completely under the blanket, head on Charlie’s shoulder, "they took Jake out." Meyer answered after a while, and the words were stuffed into the blanket. He felt the shiver in Charlie's chest before he heard Charlie's laughter. "So, you didn't dare to sleep alone in the dark" Meyer kicked Charlie, Charlie grabbed his waist again, lifting Meyer up to sit on his stomach like a dad lifting his child. Meyer raised his fist, , but Charlie kept laughing until he sneezed uncontrollably. Meyer then lowered his fist and pushed Charlie with satisfaction. Charlie sniffed, laying back to his side, then pulled Meyer back to the position he had been in.</p><p>Charlie's thin blanket was far less warm than the quilt at Meyer's, but even the quilt was actually just two layers of fabric. But Charlie was a small stove, always so warm. He pressed his palm to the skin on Charlie's waist. Charlie was about to fall asleep. He hummed and held Meyer's hand with his arm. Meyer tried to pull it out. Charlie just leaned forward making them closer together. "They're okay, you know." Charlie's words were mumbled together, saying English like Italian. "A lot of things can happen." They might have been captured by anti-Semitic people, and Meyer was left out, in the Lower West Side, you don't know anything. "They're fine. And you, you need to sleep." Charlie rubbed Meyer's hair. Meyer twisted his body to hide from him, but there was nowhere else to hide. Charlie laughed again. "Close your eyes."</p><p>Charlie was warm and soft, not like Jack, who was just beginning to grow and bones everywhere. Meyer closed his eyes as Charlie said and breathed deeply, Charlie had completely relaxed. Meyer put his hand on Charlie’s chest, Charlie's heart beating smoothly and forcefully.</p><p>"What does Sicily look like?" Meyer asked softly.</p><p>"What about Sicily? There's nothing to say ……" Charlie snuggled into the blanket, "hot and poor ..."</p><p>"We're all in the United States now ..." Charlie said after a long quiet break.</p><p>Yes, they were already in the United States. For both of them, that's enough now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another own translation<br/>and thats all what i have written so far</p><p>any feedback is highly welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>